Heretofore, the applicant has proposed that an electronic keyboard, such as an electronic piano, can have a function, called concert magic, of automatically playing music by involving a player in the performance and by operating a commanding member at certain intervals.
On the other hand, in the case of an acoustic piano, there has been proposed only one that has an automatic performance function of playing music once the music performance has started, even if a player is not involved in the music performance.